


The one who walks with wolves - Excerpts

by Loonaris



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Excerpts, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Smut, Tears, Trespasser Spoilers, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loonaris/pseuds/Loonaris
Summary: Some translated dumps of my fanfiction, which was actually written in german. Because language barriers are driving me crazy and I want to share some of Allihas storys with the heartwarming english speaking Dragon Age community. My english is bad but I give everything I can. I hope you can enjoy it anyway!Since the explostion at the conclave only short time passed. Alliha Lavellan was ripped out of her former life. The onetime outsider of the Lavellan clan has to face new challanges, which weigh heavy on her small shoulders. A life that isn't hers anymore and a past which threatens to catch up with Alliha, face her with a uncertain future.Until a unexpected encounter in Havens forest turns everything she knew upside down.





	1. Allihas Dreams

Alliha dreamed of lean wolf bodies which meander through narrow, leafless forests. She was running atop of them. Put one assured step in front of the other, she shifted herself with the grace of a wolf and break through all obstacles.  
Faster.  
A black wolf detached from the pack and closed up to her. He easily kept in step with her quickness. The pack...Her pack speed with them through the woods. As her body dissolve and not her feet touched the soil anymore but instead of them, soft wolf paws did and carried her over the ground, she welcomed the new gain freedom with a pleased howl.  
The black wolf on her side glaced at her proudly.  
He joined her chant....and the world shattered.

 

Alliha dreamed. She was walking through the forest. The sun was low and drowned it in gold.  
She stood wobbly on her child legs. Her small world swayed with every of her little steps. Stumbling she followed wolves through the forest. Shadowy they meander cross shrubs, flitted past golden ashes and called the little girl with strange sounds.  
They urged her. They lured her. Deeper and deeper in the woods.  
The wolves guided her to a sunlit glade, in its mid throned a huge, stone wolf on a pedestal which glance down at her.  
Threatening.  
The small child reached with its small framed hands for the wolfs cold, stony nose. The cool stone started to disolve under the touch of her warm hands.  
Transformed...  
Turned into the black, living shadow of a wolf.  
The shadow wolf bore down on the girl and devoured her with neck and crop.  
With her the world descended in darkness.


	2. On the trail of memories

The fog of the fade drew him to the place he wanted to see, it was greenish and swirled like a thick cloud over the floor. Near voices guided him in the right direction.  
Slow and steady strode he through the fade, as he did a thousand times before. He assimilate every detail and tried to sense as much as possible.  
Solas knew he would find the memory he was looking for. Another part of his very own riddle, which would bring him closer to clue the puzzle. That was what he hoped for.  
The voices in the distance got louder and he noticed that he came closer to the memory. Not before he reached and dipped in her - pallid and faint - Solas recognized that it wasn't the memory he was looking for.  
She was blurry and shimmered quirky. It was the memory of a little child. Probably on of the first Alliha ever had.  
She was around five years old, possibly even younger. The girl sat on the dusty forest ground in the shadow of a huge, ancient tree and quarelled with a wolf pup.  
The wolf snarled at her in play. Her flame red curls bobbed as she swooped herself with a scream down on the wolf pup. Wolf and girl played in the dust and were looped and knotted together. She seemed to be so happy in this memory, and her face - bare and without vallaslin - beamed with joy.  
Solas had to smile instinctively. It was a very precious memory. Full with joy and happiness. He wished Alliha have had much more of these beautiful memories, however she wouldn't grew up to the person he knew and appreciated today.  
A shewolf with light grey fur and intelligent green eyes, which lay upon a dark stone in a spot of sunlight turned the head towards the two playmates and snarled warning.  
Alliha let the wolf pup be immediately and stood up quickly. She runned towards the shewolf. Alliha talked in strange noises but still it sounded melodious.  
She rechead the shewolf and burried her little hands deeply in the straight thick fur and nestled besides the wolf.  
He was baffeled how this child distinguish from the Alliha he used to know. She wasn't only grown older, she also build large walls around her heart through the years, always alert and rushed. In this memory she didn't need her vigilance, she was save and sound.  
With a heavy heart Solas turned away and left the memory be. It wasn't what he was looking for but he was quite happy he found it.

**Author's Note:**

> I dared to translate a short dump of my fanfic about Inquisitor Alliha and Solas. Hopefully it is reasonable. Feedback is highly appreciated, particularly reffering to any english mistakes!   
> I would love to know If you would like to read more of it. It is so that I really, really want to share my fanfiction with you but I'm afraid that my english is not good enough/advanced for a whole fanfiction.  
> So please tell me your opinion. Language barriers driving me crazy at the moment :D


End file.
